kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Society
The Red Society is a group formed by Nequa to create her own brand of thirteen darknesses. She ensured that each member had a keyblade to ensure their effectiveness was absolute. Formation Since the beginning of SOS, Nequa desired to capture keybladers from near and far to form her society of powerful weilders. Once she had 26 that she deemed worthy, she initiated an event called "The Purge." This event designated thirteen pairs of wielders to duel each other to the death. The thirteen winners were assigned a new name and rank as they acted from within the realm of darkness. She dubbed this new group the red society for the bloodshed they will cause. Ranking and Members Nequa's ranking of her organization has little to do with overall power. The number of the ranks were decided based on how quickly each member defeated their targets during the "Purge." Besides having a numerical rank, each member also was also designated a branded name based on the NATO phonetic alphabet. Along with their new name, a scarlet letter is branded on a body part of their choice. This is to show their unyielding loyalty to her and her alone. #???? is Nequa's supposed informant and mole in the SOS. Victor and X-Ray were sent to retrieve him in Olympus Coliseum. #'Delta has been Eliminated' #'Charlie has been Eliminated' #'Hotel '''is the financial provider of the group. A southern man with a love of gambling and shooting. He's a heavy smoker and brilliant tactician. He has an eye for talent and brings in new recruits. His element is Ice and his scarlet letter is branded on his left fore arm. His true name is David Harland. He works for Nequa to find his wife, who remains lost in the void. At the end of Volume I, the black Coats destroyed his manor, his arm, and Melus damaged his left eye, causing him to wear an eyepatch. #????? #'Alpha''' is the skilled swordsman of the group and recruited in the Road to Dawn Epilogue as Tango's replacement. One of his first mission was in The Carrbean, where he toyed with the members of SOS. His element is Blade and his scarlet letter is branded on his forehead under his mask. His true name is Gilgamesh. #'Kilo' is the master sorcerer of the group. Versatile with Time magic, he was once the top student at the central haven academy. His goal was to become Sora's successor, but when that honor was passed on to Kaida, he created a new calling. He confronted Kaida in Neverland to reveal himself and his intent in the red society. His element is Time, and his scarlet letter is on his back. #'Lima has been Eliminated' #'Zulu' is the self proclaimed mad scientist of the group. A boy with messy orange red hair and discolored red and blue eyes, he is a trouble young man.with a split personality disorder, referring to himself as "Doctor L." He is a psychotic scientist and responsible for the cybernetic implants on Echo. In Treasure Planet, he revealed he is now a nobody of his former self. His true name is LÃ©o and was once a former member of the SOS. His element is illusion and his scarlet letter is branded under his left eye. #'X-Ray' is the tracker of the group. An older teen with a very rock and roll sense of living. He is exceptional at tracking people by smell and was ordered by Nequa to send DJ to the void during Operation Pandora. (Which he claims to have handled) After having confirmed his own success, he was sent to finish off Shiro during the Reaper's game of the Black Coats. Having failed in his attempt by voiding Charlie instead, he was given one more chance; to travel with Victor to Olympus coliseum to find Nequa's mole in the SOS. His element is sound and his scarlet letter is on his middle finger. #'Victor '''is' a former member of the Black Coats, who was recruited by Hotel in '''Chapter 7. His element is Fire and Illusion and his scarlet letter is branded on his chest.After he had successfully voided Mizu in his next assignment was to travel with X-Ray to Olympus Coliseum to find the the mole in the SOS. #'Foxtrot' is a former member of the Black Coats, who was recruited by Hotel in Chapter 7. Her element is Wind and Space, and her scarlet letter is branded on her left shoulder. At the end of Volume I, she tried to save her former colleagues, but failed and was taken back to Nequa for punishment. #'Echo has been Eliminated' Former Members *'Echo' was previously at the 13th rank and was the light wielder of the group. During the abduction of Terra, Aqua and Ventus at the beginning of SOS, Nequa stored away the three in her care to be used as she saw fit. The boy Ventus, was experimented on by Zulu to serve the Red Society. His former bright and kind demeanor is now replaced with a robotic subservient personality. His main ability seems to be the mimicry of enemy attacks. His circuitry was damaged and left as an unconcious husk, who Vanitas kidnapped again in Chapter 10 to complete his heart. His scarlet letter is branded on his right ankle. *'Juliet' was previously at the 12th rank and was the deceiver of the group. A sheep in wolf's clothing, this seemingly young and blonde innocent was actually a lying and conniving user of men. Dubbing herself the queen bee, her primary ability was being able to control the hearts of men. Early on in Black Coats, she enslaved and controlled the men in an attempt to take down Nequa. Thanks to the strong resilience of Koa, and the unyielding strength of the group's women, she met her end by Luther's blade in Chapter 3. Her true name was Krista Pollard. Her element was Heart and her scarlet letter was branded on over her heart. *'Uniform' was previously at the 11th rank and was the heartless commander of the group. A former military Colonel, he appeared to have ties with powerful military forces from other worlds. Uniform was a grizzled old man with a penchant taste for torture and manipulation. His arm was sliced off by Vallus, causing him to retreat. Upon his failures, Nequa fired him, prompting him to rush to destiny islands and cause the Battle of 10,0000 Heartless to prove his worth. In an attempt to end the life of both himself, and his former pupil; Shiro, Uniform created a trap to kill them both. Much to his dismay, Shiro activated his level three aura and left him paralyzed. Karina finished him off with a stab from Arctus' blade in Chapter 6. His primary skill was being able to summon powerful heartless at will. His name is Colonel Marshall Hughes.His element is Wind and his scarlet letter was branded behind his left ear. *'Lima' was previously at the 8th rank and was the transporter of the group. A Chinese woman who has shown an odd switch in personality, she often switches between being light and bubbly, to cold and serious without notice. A potent chi blocker, her primary ability was to be able to teleport herself from place to place. After she left her post during Nequa's vessel transplant, Nequa called her in to face punishment. After a short exchange, the chipper girl was killed on sight by Nequa in front of her subordinates at the beginning of Chapter 7. Her element is Space and her scarlet letter was branded in on her right arm. It was revealed later in the first Volume that she shared this identity with a twin sister. Her syster LYNN helped the Black Coats in collecting information about Nequa from Hotel's estate. She gave her life to destroy the manner and give the Black Coats their opportunity to escape in Chapter 12. *'Tango' was previously at the 6th rank and was the skilled swordsman of the group. He is a charismatic Spanish man with a flare for combat and dancing. He has a strict honor code and only wishes to challenge the strongest warrior. During Operation Pandora, he fought against Lea and sent him to the void with an item given to him by Nequa. Upon seeing this, Luther challenged him to a Final Fantasy. With Melus dealing the final blow, Luther offered to spare him out of good sportsmanship, but Tango took his own life to preserve his honor in Chapter 5. His true name was Ignicio de la Vega. His element was Fire and his Scarlett letter was branded on his wrist. *'Charlie' was previously at the 3rd rank and was the muscle of the group. He was sent to Shibuya to help orchestrate the eliminations of Shiro, Mizu, and other Black Coats.A dark skinned man, he speaks with a thick and raspy Australian accent. A central antagonist for the middle of Volume 1, he challenged the Black coats and pushed them to their limits. Undefeated, he attempted to take them all out, but was shot to the void at the end of Chapter 10 by X-Ray; whose void disc was misdirected after failing to hit Shiro. His element is Earth and his scarlet letter is on his ring finger. *'Delta' was previously at the 2nd rank and was the coordinator of the group. A British man of Indian decent, his intelligence is only outweighed by his secrecy. Nequa's right hand man, he is responsible for coordinating the efforts of the organization. He created the Nequabots as disposable minions that fashioned Nequa's old armor. His element is thunder and his scarlet letter is branded on the back of his neck. In Chapter 12, he planned to eliminate all the black coats in one fell swoop, but was outsmarted by Finlay. He planned to self destruct the building with an electric burst. Finlay changed the current, causing Delta to take the full damage at the expense of Finlay's arm. His true name was Sanjay Grewal.